Conventionally, a portable electronic device has a housing that encases the various electrical components of the portable electronic device. Often, the portable electronic device has a display arrangement that includes various layers. The various layers usually include at least a display technology layer, and may additionally include a sensing arrangement (e.g., touch sensors or touch screen) and/or a cover window disposed over the display technology layer. The cover window can be a plastic or glass cover that provides a protective outer surface that protects the display technology layer. The cover window can form part of an outer surface for the housing of the portable electronic device. Conventionally, supporting or securing the cover window to other portions of the housing tends to impede usage of a peripheral area of the cover window.
Unfortunately, however, as portable electronic devices continue to be made smaller, thinner, and/or more powerful, there remains a continuing need to provide improved techniques and structures for supporting cover windows of portable electronic device housings.